<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaters and Heels by marcykinsmaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654773">Heaters and Heels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcykinsmaki/pseuds/marcykinsmaki'>marcykinsmaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom Soda Kazuichi, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Female Soda Kazuichi, Female Tanaka Gundham, Gundham Tanaka is a sex worker, High Heels, Kazuich is just a poor mechanic, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Praise Kink, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Top Tanaka Gundham, Vaginal Fingering, help her from this madness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcykinsmaki/pseuds/marcykinsmaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gundham's heater is broken. This is bad because 1. She spends a majority of time for her side job half naked, and 2. She houses a lot of animals, and a lot of them with four legs won't appreciate a cold house. Luckily, she gets the best of the best; an obnoxiously bright pink haired mechanic to come and help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaters and Heels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is my first time writing wlw. i got this idea from a piece of art on tiktok (shweenus) ( https://www.tiktok.com/@shweenus/video/6892198126862486789?lang=en ) and i couldn't get it off my mind. i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh, come on you pathetic piece of metal! Yield before me!” Gundham grunts, trying to figure this stupid heater out. She was in a large oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants, becoming overly frustrated with the technology before her. She whips her phone out, quickly looking up mechanics in the area. Thankfully, the top result was something recommended to her by her close friend, Sonia. She dialied the number attached to the website, which looked professional, ringing until a quirky voice laced with innocence answered the phone.</p><p>“Souda Mechanics, this is Kazuichi speaking, how can I help?” The loud voice spoke. Gundham smirked to herself, but kept herself from accidentally slipping her more domme accent.</p><p>“Hello, mortal, I was wondering if you fixed heaters? I know your specialty is cars, but it would be appreciated by yours truly if you could come by my place of residence and apply an estimate. Could tomorrow work for you? I have many evil minions and they dislike cold environments.” Gundham stated firmly. A moment of silence longed between the two before she groaned out another sound of frustration. “Animals, mortal, I house animals. It would be efficient if you came tomorrow.”</p><p>“O-oh! Yes, I can definitely do that, name and address?” After giving said information, Kazuichi hung up the line before Gundham bit her lip and placed the phone in her sweatshirt pocket. She closes the door to her heater and water tank, slowly walking away while thinking of the girl’s voice. She sounded so sweet. She was loud, and kind of slow to catch on, but she could hear the inexperience.</p><p>From her years of dealing with pathetic males, she began to crave the touch of another smaller female. She was left to her imagination most nights. The girls she was interested in were very intimidated by her, easily slipping into a sub space and therefore easy to control. Gundham’s first sexual experience was with her own friend, Sonia, already knowing her own stance on top and bottom, dom and sub. She went down on Sonia, inexperienced tongue wiggling through her groin as she eyed the lesbian porn they both watched for the first time. She had her first real crush in kindergarten, but her personal social and physical limitations causing her to be fearful of the touch from another, clashing with the desire to feel another girl in her hands. She became frustrated with herself, but over time, slowly introduced herself to people (with the help of therapy) so she could finally get what she wanted. Experience after experience later, here she was as a professional dominatrix, running needy men dry out of their money over cam, leaving the real life touches to the women she ran into. They fell apart so nicely under her. She always ended up going on a power trip, driving the female below her to madness, taking care of her after. If she told her 10 year old self she’d be exchanging physical contact with other mortals, she would have never believed her.</p><p>She lead herself into her bedroom, slowly falling onto her messily made bed, unable to get the girl off of her mind. She didn’t even know what she looked like yet she could already envision how she wanted to tear her apart like a hawk diving down to hunt its next heal. However, she had other things to worry about, her newest rescue minion Holly arriving at her door. She pushed herself up, going to go to feed the minions that required nourishment.</p><p>- Gundham couldn't stop pacing. She was... nervous. <em>Why.</em> Why must her mortal form betray her. This is unbelievable. She is the Supreme Overlady of Ice. She is the Forbidden One. Unacceptable. Unforgivable. She approached her washroom, looking herself in the mirror. She had done her own makeup for this. "I am Gundham Tanaka! My flesh is laced with poison! I am the abominated and cursed mix of angelic and demonic intercommunication!" She shouts with frustration at her reflection in the mirror, posing at herself. She smirks, placing her hands on her hips. She overlooked her outfit in the body mirror on her bathroom door, checking herself out. She needed to look perfect. Suddenly, the doorbell rang out. She had adjusted her tulle robe, a fan favorite among her customers, and approached the door, the click of her heels following behind her. With one last breath, she opened the door to the mortal. The much shorter, pink haired, neon green jumpsuit-wearing mortal, grinning stupidly until a blush as bright as her hair appeared on her cheeks, eyeing her clothing and exposed legs. "My eyes are up here, mortal." The small girl was caught off guard, shaking her head as she looks up to meet the intimidating figure's eyes.</p><p>"Right, sorry! I'm Kazuichi, from yesterday, on the phone? Here from Souda Mechanics! I'm here to do an estimate on your heater?" She blinks a few times. Kazuichi's only been here a minute and a half and Gundham's already in love. "I didn't want to keep your... minions waiting long." Gundham's eyes widened in surprise from this statement. Yep, she's gonna fuck her.</p><p>"Yes, of course, come in. Hurry, don't be slow." Gundham couldn't help but put a bit of a commanding tone as she backed away from her door, letting the poor girl into her home. Kazuichi looked around, a small blush still on her cheeks, her hands shaking a little with nerves. She followed Gundham to the door that hid her heater, Gundham swinging it open. Gundham let Kazuichi step forward, taking out different gadgets and gizmos that she didn't understand, resting against the doorframe close to the one that housed the stubborn machine, arms crossed beneath her perky bust and one of her shins crossed over the other. Gundham could tell Kazuichi was nervous; her hands were trembling a little, sometimes slipping up with placing whatever she's working with where.</p><p>"S-so, what do you do for a living?" Kazuichi asks with a nervous voice. Quieter than before.</p><p>"I breed my minions to grow my armies. I have a side identity as an accountant." She smirks down at her. Kazuichi doesn't catch on at first, but thankfully has friends that are up to the most recent trends. The blush on her cheeks get worse, now realizing why Gundham has been so forward.</p><p>"Oh! That's n-nice!" She nods. "This is my only gig, b-been doing it my whole life!" Kazuichi attempt to speak with clarity, puffing her chest out to assure the other woman that she is indeed dripping with confidence. Gundham appreciated the effort. "Anyway, I found what was wrong with it! Easy fix." She lifts herself up, only to look deeply into Gundham's eyes and lower herself back down to the floor, almost hearing her say 'I didn't say you could get up yet.'</p><p>"That's good. When will your next availability be? I'd prefer you to come sooner rather than later, I am a very busy woman." She raises an eyebrow down towards Kazuichi. </p><p>"U-uhm.. d-does two days from now w-work?" Kazuichi looked up to her, need easily readable on her face. She's glad that Kazuichi isn't <em>completely</em> stupid. Gundham nods, a gentle, unreliable smile spreading across her face. "Okay! I will see you then, M-Miss Tanaka!"</p><p>"Gundham. Call me Gundham, mortal." She nods up to Kazuichi. Kazuichi nods up to her, packing her things and slowly standing up.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Gundham!" Kazuichi brings her toolbox up to her chest, now noticing it's much smaller than Gundham's. And now with her staring, she can see Gundham's pierced nipples through her shirt. She isn't sure how she didn't notice this earlier. She's trying to be respectful, but now-</p><p>"Ahem." Gundham clears her throat. Kazuichi's blush didn't go away, now becoming embarrassed. "I think you should be on your way now. I have my minions to attend to, I can hear them calling for me down the hall." Gundham shrugged a shoulder over towards the direction of the room where she stored her birds, using the guest room dedicated just to house them, a few squaks here and there now that Gundham mentioned it.</p><p>"Mhm! Sorry, I'll be out of your hair now." Gundham doubted that silently. At least, she won't be like that two days from now. "Thank you for calling me earlier! This would have been a-a more serious fix if you waited." Kazuichi turned, going to head for the exit. Gundham followed silently, the tension between the two women high and noticeable, the silence filled with the clicks of Gundham's heels. "I'll see you then, M-Miss!" Kazuichi looked back for a second, subconsciously speeding up and exiting as she could feel the lust in Gundham's stance, approaching her kinda crappy, older car, sliding in the front seat. Gundham couldn't help but watch her leave through the front window, now noticing her heart thrumming with excitement in her chest.</p><p>This was going to be a long two days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://imgur.com/gallery/2y4wvP5 &lt;&lt; here is gundham's outfit reference/inspo for her outfit she wore for the estimate. don't worry, we will get to the sexy parts in the next chapter, which is coming tomorrow lmao. i just really wanted to build plot so you can get a feel of their dynamic.</p><p>ALSO i'd like to state that the reason Kazuichi is stuttering so much is becasue she's nervous, not because i write her character that way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>